


Hold Onto Me

by Squibeetos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BillDip, Declarations Of Love, Dont worry i have fluffy stories of this ship too, Gay, Grown up dipper pines, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Requited Love, Sad, Songfic, This made me sad too, Your day might be ruined after reading this tbh, poemfic, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibeetos/pseuds/Squibeetos
Summary: In the event of a supernatural attack, Dipper is left with a gaping hole in his heart both figuratively and literally.(Songfic/Poemfic)





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping like a normal human being

"Don't leave me, Pine Tree, you'll be fine."

 

_Shaking gasps and grasping hands._

 

"B-Bill."

 

_Demise is nearer, and I can't breathe._

 

"Sush, you're gonna be okay. See, I'm healing you." His voice was shaking, his usual cocky bravado just gone. Disappeared. Vanished.

 

_Hold onto me, I am weak._

 

"Stop, its not working." He coughed up blood, giving himself a gory stare.

 

_You see my future and it sure is troubling._

 

"Dipper," Bill's voice sounded utterly defeated and sorrowful, it gave a sharp pang in the young man's chest, fat greater pain than what had transpired just earlier for him to be... _Dying._

 

_Please don't cry and just let go._

 

"It won't work," he reminded softly once more. Bill shook his head uncharacteristically, tears welling in his golden eyes. So humanlike, you wouldn't believe he was a demon. Heh. A demon can't save him? Really? Surprising himself, Dipper understood.

 

_I can't hold on any longer._

 

"Please no, I just got you back, Dipper. Dipper!" He pleaded and pleaded, praying to whatever god who didn't hate him to save the only being he lived for. "Why can't I save you?"

 

_Just take my hand then be still. I'll be back again I promise you._

 

"Say it," Dipper commanded softly.

 

_Don't be sad I'm still with you._

 

"What?" Bill sobbed out, not caring how pathetic he was acting.

 

_Say it now and hold me dearly._

 

Dipper felt his last few breaths upon him and stared deeply at Bill.

 

_I love you too don't forget, darling._

 

"I love you Dipper. So much. Beyond comprehension. So please stay with me," he pleaded desperately, grasping onto his lover's hands, pouring all his strength and power into the human, who was unconsciously rejecting the life being put into him.

 

_Remember me and we'll soon meet again._

 

"Bill," Dipper gasped, scared, sad, and greif filled his eyes. "I love you too."

 

_Words are now said and I'll see you again. Promise me you won't soon forget...._

 

Golden eyes meet beautiful brown one last time, until soon the brown ones close, a vacant stare now clouded.

 

"Dipper? Dipper!"

 

He screamed and cried and pled but he couldn't bring him back. He failed. He failed and now he was alone again for the rest of eternity. He couldn't bare the truth that struck him like a chord.

 

Days and weeks passed and he has not left his lover's side not once. He used his magic to keep Dipper from decomposing and kept him as beautiful and serene as ever. He still knew that in his heart, he would be back. Not sure when, but someday.

 

_Leaving you was the hardest part, but my story isn't finished yet. I'll be back for you, just wait and see. Then only and then will you be able to be with me._

 

**FIN**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you cry? Sad? Break your heart? Ah, great, it worked! Lemme strike that sad chord in ya, it keeps you on your toes lmao. Anywho, sorry not sorry and thank you for reading. (Tbh this did make me sad too)
> 
> (Lyrics/Poem by me yeah if it sucks just tell me lmao)


End file.
